Un nuevo comienzo
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Extraños acontecimientos hacen que Sakura deba comenzar su vida sin Shaoran a su lado.


UN NUEVO COMIENZO

Escrito por Saoriluna a.k.a Sakuluna

Estoy sola en medio del bosque

Buscando tu recuerdo

A lo lejos un pequeño lobo aúlla,

Y te siento

Estás aquí de nuevo, junto a mí,

Y recuerdo...

Recuerdo tu sonrisa y tus ojos,

Cuando me dijiste que me querías,

Recuerdo tus mejillas sonrosadas,

Cuando me decías que me amabas

El viento susurra tu nombre en mi oído,

Y te extraño de nuevo

¿Por qué te fuiste Shaoran?

Acaso no sabías que te amaba,

Que sin ti no podía vivir?

¿Por qué tenías que ser tan terco?

_-Una semana antes-_

-Shaoran apresúrate!

El joven de 17 años bajaba apresuradamente mientras decía:

-Por qué tenía que ser hoy el día en que te levantaras temprano?

-Muy chistoso, te dije que hoy pasaría por ti; es más, debería ser yo la que te preguntara por qué tenía que ser hoy el día en que te quedaras dormido

-Listo, ya podemos irnos

-Shaoran! Mira como vas )

Sakura se acercó riendo hasta donde estaba su novio; tenía el cuello de la camisa doblado, la mitad de la camisa por fuera y los zapatos sin amarrar. El joven hechicero se sonrojó, había pasado toda la noche pensando en cómo decirle a su novia que se casaran después de terminar el instituto, y ahora estaba todo trasnochado y no sabía lo que hacía.

-Pero, en qué estás pensando?-decía la joven mientras trataba de ayudarlo.

5 minutos después la pareja corría para no llegar tarde, cuando de pronto:

-No me digan que van atrasados

-Eriol!- dijo Sakura sorprendida

-Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Shaoran

-Vine a arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes.

-Cómo cuales?

-No creas que se me ha olvidado que tú ayudaste a Sakura en la prueba que le hice hace 7 años, es tiempo de que ella la haga sola

-De qué estás hablando?

-No me digas que no lo sabes, Shaoran, ella debe responder al Gran Reto, nos veremos en 3 días, y si no quiere morir, más vale que se prepare.

La joven reencarnación de Clow desapareció en una nube de humo, Sakura quedó muy sorprendida, pero a insistencia de su novio fue a clase sin protestar. En la tarde se reunieron con los demás

-Esto era algo que me temía-decía Yue tranquilamente- la magia está buscando justicia

-Cómo así?-preguntó la maestra de cartas

-Como Li te ayudó a transformar las cartas, es probable que el Concejo de Hechiceros crea que no eres digna de tenerlas.

-Pero si Shaoran es el jefe del Concejo!

-Con mayor razón pensarán que él debe tenerlas

-Y por qué mandaron a Eriol?-preguntó Tomoyo

-Porque él fue quien creo las cartas en su vida pasada.

-Sin embargo- empezó a decir Kero- no creo que él sea Eriol

-Kerberos tiene razón-afirmó Li-Eriol se encuentra bajo alguna clase de hechizo

-Y cómo podremos salvarlo?-preguntó Sakura

-El hechizo terminará cuando acabe el juicio-concluyó Shaoran.

Los dos días siguientes el grupo de magia estuvo entrenando para el gran juicio y cuando el momento llegó...

-Bien Sakura, la batalla está por comenzar, da un paso al frente o envía a tu representante.

-Representante?

-No lo sabías?-dijo el hechicero-puedes mandar a alguien en representación tuya.

Una sonrisa de crueldad se dibujó en el rostro del joven de cabello azulado, mientras veía las miradas de desconcierto en el rostro de la maestra de cartas y sus amigos. Entonces ...

-Yo pelearé por ella!

Era Shaoran quien había hablado; un gesto crispó el semblante de Eriol, pero anunció con voz de hielo:

-Está bien, empecemos.

Un relámpago cruzó el cielo y miles más cayeron durante esta gran pelea; Shaoran usaba sus mejores conjuros pero Eriol los repelía con gran habilidad, mientras tanto, Sakura miraba asustada. En un momento dado, un grito atravesó el lugar...

-SHAOOOOOOOOOORAN!

Sakura corrió al lugar en donde había caído el cuerpo de su novio, en tanto que Eriol recuperaba la conciencia lentamente.

-Shaoran!

-Sakura, el juicio ha terminado-decía el joven Li con dificultad.

-De qué hablas?

En ese momento Shaoran ve que Eriol se les acerca.

-Eriol?

-Lo siento Shaoran, no era mi intención.

-Lo sé, puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro, el que quieras.

-Cuídala como yo lo hice, y hazla feliz

-De qué hablas Shaoran?-preguntó Sakura asustada

-Sé que podrás salir adelante sin mí.

-Shaoran, no!

Un pequeño lobo se escucha a lo lejos, mientras Sakura cierra los ojos del ser que tanto amó.

_-De regreso al presente-_

-Sakura, por fin te encuentro!

-Hola Eriol!

-me tenías preocupado.

-Perdón

-Anda, vamos, los demás nos están esperando.

Eriol abraza a Sakura por los hombros, mientras una figura muy conocida, vestida de verde los mira y sonríe diciendo:

-Confío en que serás feliz.

FIN 

NOTAS: buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Que tristeza! No sé en que estaba pensando cuando escribí esto, pobre Shaoran! Snif, en fin, la verdad, es que había leído muchos fics tristes por la época en que escribí este, así que ya comprenderan mi estado de ánimo. Todos los personajes de Sakura Card Captors son propiedad del grupo CLAMP. Qué chicas tan talentosas! Si tienen algún comentario acerca de las locuras que crea mi cabeza pueden escribirme a mi e-mail Hasta la próxima!


End file.
